youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DewRagen Games
Lyle Tingler (born ), better known online as DewRagen Games, is an American YouTuber known for playing Garry's Mod, and other gaming content. He also does random content from non-gaming like uploading VHS rips of different movies and shows that never seem the same since the years go by. Also, he creates random pre-existing memes by editing them in his favorite editing software Sony Vegas Pro, then he uploads them to youtube. He also prefers the old-style YouTube Channel instead of a corporate, or business orientated YouTube Channel. He wanted his channel to be for fun and really entertaining instead of being a content creator that relies upon money and other business-related tasks. History He started his youtube channel originally as HardOne Gaming '''back in November 14th, 2015 where his ever first 2 videos were on a classic game known as '''Halo: Combat Evolved A.K.A Custom Edition '''until he got interested creating random content instead of sticking to the game he first played since he had his YouTube Channel. His ever first popular video to reach 100k views was '''Bonzi Buddy Virus Review 2016 '''uploaded on February 16th, 2016 showcasing a Computer-Related Malware that was first Popular from a different YouTuber known as '''Vinesauce Joel on his Windows XP Destruction Video which his video blew up to the total of 540K Views. Later on June 5th, 2017 the video was deleted for no reason then he went forward. He was at 182 Subscribers at that time. Then one of the videos he uploaded on January 8th, 2017 on '''Garry's Mod (Nextbot SNPC Memes Showcase) '''Started to blow up to 500K views and gained up to 2,550 subscribers in 6 Months after he uploaded that video. Then on August, 23rd, 2017 he uploaded another video titled '''Garry's Mod Two Scary Thomas the Tank Engine horror maps '''where he reviewed and played two horror maps based on Evil Thomas the Tank Engine creepypasta. Then that video started blowing up in 4 months sitting at 440k views and gaining 3k subscribers in the same year while he continued creating random content going out strong. His 2017 year ended with a total of 948,596 views and 5,578 Subscribers in total. Once the new year started, He decided to make a funny video that was based on one of his school's video starting off the new years with a party that took him one day to edit. Once he published the video on YouTube, His whole school started noticing his YouTube Channel from that one video which only lasted a week. He did get in trouble with the staff at the school where some edits were not appropriate and can cause trouble to the staff and anyone else who was in the video so he removed the video successfully while the others enjoyed the video which no one else couldn't pull one off as he did. He was also very popular at his school at the time so that can figure out why he would do something like that. A week later an Impersonator re-uploaded the video on a channel that had the username re-uploading the deleted video caused him to deactivate his channel for proof that he didn't create that channel for a short time until the Impersonator went away then he reactivated his account. He changed his username to DewRagen Games and since then all of his views and subscriber count still continued to rise every month that year. In August of 2019, his second most viewed video got taken down by copyright where he lost 2.2 million views which he got a strike in which he appealed the strike but he was no longer able to relist that video to the public. But one of his other Garry's mod videos brought back the popularity to replace that video reaching 1.7 million views in that year. Trivia *He participated in events like XC, and Track and Field in his High School Years. *Addiction to Mountain Dew which is his favorite drink all the time *Works and repairs computers for a living while having fun *Takes competitive gaming seriously *Always happy and very friendly *He's really popular in his area and community Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers